Arthur and Francine get Married
by Travis 2017
Summary: This story is when Arthur marries Francine. They are meant to be together after all. Read and review this please.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and Francine gets married

* * *

After dating for 2 years Arthur and Francine gets married. After Francine became a Christian. It is a very good wedding. At a local Church where they go. It is a local Christian Church by the way. That is where it is at of course. See what happens. Mrs. Read is talking to Arthur that not to play favorites like they did until he stood up to them. See what happens. It is a nice day for that wedding. That wedding is very nice. They are all happy about this day. A nice wedding it will be.

"I am glad your getting married," said Mrs. Read, "If you have a family don't play favorites like we do."

"I also proud you are," said Mr. Read, "Sorry we gave you tough love. Even though we stopped we still was to tough on you. We was pretty bad parents until you stood up to us."

"I already forgave you both," said Arthur, "We won't use favoritism. When we start a family."

D.W. is with Francine and the other girls at the Church. She is a Brides maid in it. Muffy is the maid of honor. She has a boyfriend who is Bud Compson who is talking to The Pastor to see if he is ready for today. We see D.W. and them talking.

"You seem nervous to me," said D.W., "Are you okay?"

"I am nervous," said Francine, "But i am okay. Ready to marry Arthur. You will be my sister in law."

"I will also be one as well," said Kate, "I am glad to be a brides maid today."

"That you will Kate," said Francine, "And no problem at all."

"You make a beautiful bride," said Muffy, "Dressed in that gown i help pick out for you."

"I hope i get a good one," said Fern, "When me and George get married."

"I can help you with that," said Muffy, "Me and fashion after all goes hand in hand."

Next Arthur and them arrive at that Church. Arthur is nervous but happy. See what happens next chapter.


	2. At the Church

Arthur and Francine gets married

* * *

Arthur and them has arrived at that Church. This wedding is very nice. That wedding is a Catholic one. The Priest is ready. He got on his best robes that priest wear. He wants to look good for that day. So he can do the ceremony well. So now the ceremony is ready to begin as soon as guest arrive that is. The guest then came. Even though Christian ceremony the Frensky family is also there even though they are Jewish but they do love Francine after all. It then started. That church is big. One of the biggest Churches in Elwood City in fact. Elwood city community church is it's name.

"This wedding will be nice," said Mrs. Read, "Marriage of our first born."

"We are proud of him," said Mr. Read, "Hope they wont have favorites like we did until he stood up to us."

"I also hope not," said Mrs. Read, "That was our mistake."

"It sure was," said Mr. Read, "I hope Arthur will be better than us for raising kids."

We now see the Frensky family talking now. About what a Christian wedding is like. And why Francine became a Christian. And why Arthur didn't become Jewish. They do all like him and honor him as their son in law. See what they say.

"Arthur is a nice man," said Mrs. Frensky, "He will take good care of her."

"That he will," said Catherine, "He is a good man."

"He would have made a good Jew," said Mr. Read, "But Francine will be a good Christian."

"That she will," said Mrs. Frensky, "Just hope if they have a boy he needs circumcised."

"Most American boys are," said Mr. Frensky, "Very common here."

"She is right dad," said Catherine, "It is common here. Arthur had his done after birth."

"I forgot it was," said Mr. Frensky, "Lets hope they do."

The ceremony then started. Arthur with the Pastor and the best man Buster and the brides maids. See what happens next chapter. The vows take place in the next chapter.


	3. Francine Pregnant

Arthur and Francine get married

* * *

Arthur and them are ready for the wedding. The music is playing and Francine coming down the aisle. The Pastor is ready. So are the guest and them. The vows got underway. The reception went well thanks to David Read with the food. Skip ahead a few months Francine is feeling sick she thinks she is Pregnant. Which she happens to be after them two did it. But the wedding vows starts it off. We skip to the vows.

"Do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" said the Pastor, "In sickness and in health till death do you part?"

Francine said "I do."

"And do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?" said the Pastor, "In sickness in health as long as you both shall live till death do you part?"

Arthur said, "I do."

They exchanged the rings and put them on.

"By the power invested in me in this state," said the Pastor, "I declare you man and wife you may kiss the bride."

Them two kissed they all clapped. The reception had begun. It was a great party. Skip ahead a few months now. Francine is not feeling well right now. She has no idea right now she is pregnant with twins. She went to the doctor other side of town. She is waiting for the doctor to see her to give her an exam to see what it is. And it is a good thing in fact.

"Mrs. Read the doctor will see you now," said the receptionist, "By the way i think you might pregnant."

"That is why i am here," said Francine, "To see if i am."

"He is the correct one to see," said the doctor poking head out, "In here please."

"Why sure," said Francine, "I hope i am."

He gave her the urine and the other test. They came back positive. Which made her happy.

"You are pregnant," said the doctor, "Three weeks pregnant."

She will soon tell Arthur the great news that they will have a family. See what happens next when she tells him.


End file.
